Sharing a Magic Serape
by mybabypistoles
Summary: Donald is down attempting to woo the ladies on the beach. I wonder what Jose' and Panchito were up to? (little bit of slash)


"Where's Donal.?" Jose' asked as Panchito browsed the sandy beach below.  
"Aha! Im a son of a gun, theres the little wolf in duck's clothings" he pointed to the eccentric dancing boy below. Donald was buisy trying to woo the beach beautys that surrounded him, singing while balancing on his hands. Panchito laughed, holding his stomach before slapping his knee.  
"He really is a wolf.!"he exclaimed.  
"Should we get him.?" Jose' asked.  
"No let him have his fun" panchito said. He leaned back on the serape', resting his head on his hands and stretching his body along the length of the serape'. "It will give me time for a short siesta" he said, closing his eyes. Jose' nodded and scooted to the edge of the colorful carpet, giving panchito the space he required..though his legs hung off the end of the carpet at the knees. Panchito's breathing relaxed as he began to breathe deeper, as a person does when asleep.  
"Panchito?" Jose' asked, starring at the bright red-haired man. There was no reply. Jose' let out a slight giggle,  
"He falls asleep fast." He said softly to himself. He then found himself gazing at the tall, sleeping man before him, taking note of his many beautifully defining features. His soft red hair, his tall slim figure, dressed almost completely in red, his slightlly tanned skin. Jose' was starting to see him as more beautiful than the beach babes below. There was somthing about his peaceful, sleeping face that he couldnt by awe, Jose' did not notice himself subtly leaning closer with every breath. He was being drawn by a set of slightly open lips. Their faces were less than an inch apart when panchito let out a yawn, breaking Jose' from his trance. Jose' leapt back quickly, realizing what he was almost about to do. He put a hand on his own chest, noticing his heart rate had increased dramatically. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. After a few seconds his heart rate returned to normal. Maybe it wouldnt be a bad idea  
to take a siesta myself..Jose' thought, though most of the serape' was occupied by Panchito. Brushing this off, Jose' set his head on Panchito's chest, and an arm on his stomach, letting the rest of his body follow the length of the carpet as Panchito's did. He snuggled in close to ensure he wouldnt accidentally fall off or be pushed off the carpet. Panchito is a nice fellow, he was sure he wouldnt mind, not that it did him any bad either, he thought as a small smile crept onto his face. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face into Panchito's chest, causing the taller man to twitch a little.  
Fifteen minutes passed and the calmness was brocken by a loud yawn. Panchito streched his arms and opened his eyes, seeing the green-haired caballero resting on top of him.  
"Ahaha! Ya Jose' despierta!" Panchito laughed loudly enough to cause Jose's eardrums to throb as he jolted up off of him. "Ah, Panchito, s-sorry!" Jose' said, his face turning bright red in embarrasment. Panchito laughed at the sight and nodded in approval.  
"Dont worry amigo, you looked very precioso when you are embarrased, that makes up for it plenty." He smirked proudly before giving Jose' a strong smack on the back. Jose' smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Well, lets get Donal.?"  
"Si, there he is!" Panchito drove the carpet down close to the beach towards Donald, who was chasing the ladies while blindfolded. Jose' used his umbrella to catch Donald and pulled him back onto the serape'. He was attacked with several kisses on the face.  
"No, no, Donal dont do that!" He laughed removing Donald's blindfold. Donald shrieked and pushed Jose', surprized he was not one of the girls on the beach. Panchito laughed once more, pulling the two other caballeros towards him, hugging them so tightly that neither could breathe. he loosened his grip allowing the two their air again.  
"Remember Donald, 'the one two and three goes...'" Panchito said, joining their eyes before repeating in unison,  
"We're always together."


End file.
